イチタスイチ
イチタスイチ '(Ichitasuichi, 1+1'') là bài hát thứ 17 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. * Lời bài hát: SHIROSE from WHITE JAM, Taiki Kudo * Nhạc và sắp xếp: SHIROSE from WHITE JAM, Dazsta * Vũ đạo bởi CHALI * Lời tiếng Anh: GASHIMA from WHITE JAM Lời bài hát Kanji= '''Kanji イチタス　イチタス　イチタス　イチタスイチ　タスイチ I don’t wanna change Keep it goin'on　僕らだけ知る公式 積もっていくAmbition　叶えていくパスワード はびこった不条理と　壊れてくシステムから 向かっていくスタンスを　崩した時点で終わり 今今今今今しかない　まだ懲りて無い　諦め悪い 今今今今今しかない　常時FIGHT BACK　奪うテリトリー オニサンコチラ　テノナルホウヘ 楽しそうでしょ　こちらへおいでよ 時代が変わる、今もここにいる EVERY SEASON　君との足跡 扉叩いてる　ドアノブを回す 六番目の鍵を外そう イチタス　イチタス　イチタス　イチタスイチ　タスイチ Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah イチタス　イチタス　イチタス　イチタスイチ　タスイチ まだ終わってないOh yeah　始まってないOh yeah NEXT PHASE　超えて次のステージ　波状攻撃で染めるヘイト 人生は既にBET　揺らぐことないMy fire いみの無いプライズより　いぎの在るプライド& You 昔から変わって無いから　止めたって無駄さ 今今今今そう今今今今 BESTくらいは　誰でも尽くせる 口角を上げろ定説と偏見に 影が作り出す　光に意味がある 六番目のドア開け放とう イチタス　イチタス　イチタス　イチタスイチ　タスイチ Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah イチタス　イチタス　イチタス　イチタスイチ　タスイチ まだ終わってないOh yeah　始まってないOh yeah イチタス　イチタス　イチタス　イチタスイチ　タスイチ Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah イチタス　イチタス　イチタス　イチタスイチ　タスイチ まだ終わってないOh yeah　ここからじゃないOh yeah |-| Rōmaji= Romaji ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasuichi　tasuichi I don't wanna change Keep it goin'on　bokura dake shiru koushiki tsumotteiku Ambition　kangaeteiku pasuwādo habikotta fujouri to　kowareteku shisutemu kara mukatteiku sutansu wo　kuzushita jiten de owari ima ima ima ima ima shikanai　mada koritenai　akiramewarui ima ima ima ima ima shikanai　jōji FIGHT BACK　ubau teritorī onisan kochira　te no naru hou e tanoshisou desho　kochira e oide yo jidai ga kawaru, ima mo koko ni iru EVERY SEASON　kimi to no ashiato tobira tataiteru　doanobu wo mawasu Rokubanme no kagi wo hazusou ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasuichi　tasuichi Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasuichi　tasuichi mada owattenai Oh yeah　hajimattenai Oh yeah NEXT PHASE　koete tsugi no sutēji　hajou kougeki de someru heito jinsei wa sude ni BET　yuragu koto nai My fire imi no nai puraizu yori　igi no aru puraido & You mukashi kara kawattenai kara　tometatte mudasa ima ima ima ima sou ima ima ima ima BEST kurai wa　daredemo tsukuseru koukaku wo agero teisetsu to henken ni kage ga tsukuridasu　hikari ni imi ga aru rokubanme no doa akehanatou ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasuichi　tasuichi Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasuichi　tasuichi mada owattenai Oh yeah　hajimattenai Oh yeah ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasuichi　tasuichi Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasu　ichitasuichi　tasuichi mada owattenai Oh yeah　koko kara ja nai Oh yeah |-| Lời tiếng Anh /English lyrics= Lời tiếng Anh ''/English lyrics'' One plus One plus One plus One plus One (Plus one) I don't wanna change　Keep it goin' on Gotta break the code　Only we can do it Keep rolling with the ambition You know we got the password Take a look around, Everything is wrong Looking for the truth in this rotten city So never ever switch your side Don't ever stop believing in yourself Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it, Now is the time Cuz we never get enough, We're never giving it up Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it, Now is the time Always fighting back, We're taking over the game Come on, Catch me if you can Can you hear us calling? Let's go, Just live it up If you want it, Come and get it Get up, We are starting new, I'm right here standing with you EVERY SEASON we spent is our memories We keep on knocking the door, You know we're gonna break it through Now we got the key, Just unlock the door right now One plus One plus One plus One plus One (Plus one) Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah One plus One plus One plus One plus One (Plus one) Ain't even over yet Oh yeah, Ain't even started yet Oh yeah NEXT PHASE, Onto the brand new stage We just do us and they're gonna hate My life is all I can BET, Nobody can put out my fire I don't need no prize for me, All I need is pride & you Time flies by but we never change, You know Still nothing can stop us Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it, So get it, Get it, Get it, Get it Everyone's doing his best So doing your best ain't enough Don't give me that cliche, Tired of hearing old theories We would never see the light, if it wasn't for the darkness To the brand new world, Open up the door right now One plus One plus One plus One plus One (Plus one) Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah One plus One plus One plus One plus One (Plus one) Ain't even over yet Oh yeah, Ain't even started yet Oh yeah One plus One plus One plus One plus One (Plus one) Wow oh yeah Wow oh yeah One plus One plus One plus One plus One (Plus one) Ain't even over yet Oh yeah, Ain't even started yet Oh yeah Video Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」Official Dance Practice Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」Music Video（From ベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」） Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」teaser -Da-iCE ver.-（From ベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」） Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」teaser -工藤大輝 ver.-（From ベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」） Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」teaser -岩岡徹 ver.-（From ベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」） Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」teaser -花村想太 ver.-（From ベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」） Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」teaser -大野雄大 ver.-（From ベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」） Da-iCE - 「イチタスイチ」teaser -和田颯 ver.-（From ベストアルバム「Da-iCE BEST」） Thông tin khác Hình bên là danh sách đầy đủ những người đã tham gia đóng góp vào việc sáng tác Ichitasuichi, với người sáng tác chính là SHIROSE.Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best Thể_loại:Bài hát sáng tác bởi thành viên Thể_loại:Kudo Taiki